Vows to You (M)
by xXAonoNYmouSPXx
Summary: A rated M one shot collection for Kei and Hikari; in parallel with the safe Vows to You one shot collection. WARNING: Plotless smut, Sexual Content, and Lemons in every chapter! Read and Review! (Cover Image made by me)
1. Love and Lust

_**This fanfic is requested by**_

' _ **Aria'**_

* * *

 ** _I AM OPEN FOR REQUESTS AND SUGGESTIONS! JUST PM ME OR LEAVE IT IN THE REVIEWS!_**

* * *

 _ **Vows to you (M)**_

* * *

 ** _001:_** _Love and Lust_

* * *

Their kisses have always been chaste and innocent.

They were the type of kisses that were enough to make any bad day into a good one. Both of them were content just by pressing their lips together for long periods of time and they would smile at each other with every afterglow.

So how did this happen?

Oh right, it was after that vacation they went to a few weeks ago.

Kei invited Hikari and her family abroad along with his family –much to Satoru and Jiro's delight for a short vacation.

The couple had to sneak away from Sui and Atsushi's vision just so they could spend time with each other alone. Then on one fateful date, Kei just returned after answering a call from his mother –who asked where they are and if they're alright. To which Kei answered bluntly that they shouldn't worry about anything. When he neared the bench where he left Hikari, his eyes grew dark when a group of males tried to hit on her.

Though he knew Hikari is capable of sending these buffoons flying off to kingdom come, they had the gall to try and touch her, TOUCH HER! They signed their death wish when two of them attempted to hold her arm and thigh. Kei didn't like it, not one bit and he made sure they will have nothing but nightmares for a very, very long time.

After that entourage, it was as if something snapped inside Kei. They returned home finding that they have the house all to themselves. Hikari found herself pinned to the wall of her room with an expression on her boyfriend she never knew of.

" _Taki-K-Kei… what's wrong?" she asked, worried and somewhat scared._

" _No one…" he whispered_

" _Huh?"_

" _No one touches you but me" then when he looked at her with possessive eyes, she gasped and her breath was caught by his mouth._

 _Kei's aggressive action scared her but when he starts nibbling on her lower lip did she succumb with her inner desires. At first, his lips were rough and possessive but when she couldn't control herself and let out a moan, she started kissing back and he smirked and his kiss became gentle._

 _He caressed her hips when he starts sucking her lower lip and Hikari's arms found its way around his neck just to push his head deeper to hers. Then when Kei finally licked her lips, their kisses were never innocent again._

 _They didn't know how long they were doing it, they kept sucking each other's lips and their tongues danced around with each other for hours. Kei had to pull back his hands –which were caressing every skin under his girlfriend's shirt and Hikari's hands stopped massaging his scalp when they heard their parents call for them. They were breathless for a few heartbeats and something also triggered inside Hikari. Kei had to fight the urge to kiss her senseless again, which was very hard. It was only soon when he found out about the bulge in his pants._

Since then, Kei's dreams about Hikari became wilder and he would find himself waking in the middle of the night just to pleasure himself. How many nights does this have to continue? It's driving him insane!

It was only too soon when Kei's hands felt Hikari's breasts for the first time. They were alone in the greenhouse and they started making out at a secluded, hidden part of the observatory. When he unbuttoned her uniform, he was surprised to find her bare breasts exposed to him.

* * *

" _Hikari…" he sighed, drinking in the sight of her mounds *"You're not wearing any bra"_

 _She looked away and covered her chest with embarrassment "I woke up late this morning" her cheeks flushed cherry red "I was in a hurry and I didn't realize I forgot to wear one"_

 _Kei nibbled on her earlobe and his hands teased under her breasts "Be careful next time love." His fingers lightly touched her perked nipples and she gasped "You're so beautiful" he licked his way from her ear down to her jaw then to her neck. His hands fully cupped her breasts, which is surprisingly bigger than his. '_ _This turns me on so much'_ _Hikari screamed in pain when Kei bit her neck but the pain was replaced with a sensual feeling of her boyfriend massaging her breasts._

 _The next day, Hikari had to wear a scarf to hide the big hickey on her neck. Good thing it was near winter at that time._

* * *

No she didn't lose her virginity there. As much as Kei wanted to feel her inner walls clench around his shaft and take her to the highest peaks of pleasure, he couldn't do it. Oh believe me he is more than capable to have sex with Hikari but his love is much stronger than his lust.

Kei respected Hikari.

It's just as simple as that. He's happy enough to receive treats from his girl but he would never take advantage of that. He loved her and even if she's allowing him to touch her on certain parts of her body, he knew Hikari is conservative and would likely reserve her innocence till after marriage. As much as it killed him, he loved her and he would respect her and her wishes.

After years of enduring sleepless nights, maintaining a cool façade, and stopping his urges of pouncing Hikari at any time, it all ends after their wedding celebration.

Kei proposed.

Hikari said yes.

And it only took a month for all of them to wait.

After two hours since the reception party, Kei had to fight tooth and nail with himself just to prevent himself from kidnapping his newly-wedded wife and whisk her off to start their World Tour for a honeymoon.

But of course, they celebrated their first night at one of the private islands Kei gave her before.

* * *

" _My love…" he sighed as he drank in the sight of his wife standing before him in all her perfect features. Kei closed the door behind him and slowly made his way towards her._

 _He looked into her eyes and rubbed their noses together while he gently gripped her hips._

" _I love you Hikari, so very much" he spoke with so much love, it's as if his heart was doing the talking._

" _I love you too Kei" Hikari wound her arms around her husband and slowly pressed their lips together. Just as before, their kiss was slow, passionate, and only filled with love._

 _Then Kei made their kiss deeper and it made Hikari wonder, when did he remove her gown? She still wasn't naked though. As revenge, she took off his coat and tie only to remove all the buttons from his attire._

 _Hikari gently pushed Kei off of her when she felt her back hit the edges of the bed._

" _Hikari, what's wrong?" he stepped forward, already aroused from their kisses._

" _Kei, wait here" she said and made a dash for the bathroom before he could utter a word._

* * *

 _Minutes ticked by and all Kei did was sit on the bed and remove his shoes. He waited and waited. And when he started to tremble because of the tightness in his pants, Kei heard the bathroom door open. He turned his head to find his breathtaking wife standing innocently by the door with a sexy, frilly, lingerie that matched her hair. The cloth fit perfectly on her as it hugged her in all the right curves. It showed a bit of her belly button, her panties covered the junction of her legs which were only tied by string, and the chest part looks so tight her breasts would pop out any moment._

* * *

" _A-A-Akira, S-Sakura and the o-others told me to w-w-wear this on our first night" her face was so red as she fidgeted with her fingers_

' _I'll have to thank them later' Kei thought. He stood from the bed and circled around her. Memorizing every part of her before landing a hand on her left butt cheek._

 _Hikari 'eeped' and he suddenly grabbed her breast with his other hand. Trying to move away, she was silenced when she felt him pant by her neck._

" _Hikari…" he growled as a shiver went down her spine "Hikari… my Hikari…" she squirmed when she felt his hands squeeze her butt and breast "You never cease to amaze me… mmm… my love…" he hungrily licked her neck "You're already so beautiful. Seeing you wear that, for me, turns me on so much"_

 _Before she knew it, Hikari was sandwiched between Kei and the bed. His suit was somewhere on the floor and the only clothing he has was his pants._

 _For minutes, their tongues fought for dominance as his hands traveled around every part of her body. Little did she know that he was already untying the straps of her lingerie. Her hands, too, were busy fumbling around his pants. Soon Kei's pants were off and so were Hikari's upper clothing._

 _Kei pulled away and he almost drooled. There was Hikari, the object of his very desires, lying on his bed with nothing but panties on. It's as if one of his dreams is coming true._

 _Cupping his hands on her breasts, Hikari's breathing hitched as his thumbs teased her nipples. Feeling the buds harden by his touch, he leaned forward and lusciously licked one. Hikari's breath hitched as her back arched forward to her husband._

 _He licked, nibbled, and sucked her bud and gave the same treatment to the other. While Kei suckled on her breasts like a baby, her hands wondered around his head as he caressed his scalp. This stimulated him further and before she knew it, something hard is poking on her leg and her panties were gone._

 _Letting go of her breasts, Kei raised himself up to drink in the sight of her._

 _She's just so beautiful._

 _With her hair frazzled over the pillows, breathing labored, her creamy white skin all flushed and red from all his kisses, the look of want and need on her face, not to mention she's naked and writhing underneath him._

 _He only saw her like this in his imagination and dreams._

 _But that's not enough._

 _For once, he will be greedy._

" _I want to see more"_

 _Hikari's attention was on their lips attached together and it was too late till she noticed Kei's hands getting lower as his thumb gently caressed her clit._

" _K-K-Kei!" she breathed as his thumb continued to rub around her. Hikari tried to push him away but he trapped her wrists above her head with his other hand. She continued to wriggle because of his teasing stimulations._

" _Hikari…" he whispered "I want to see you pant for me"_

 _Before she had time to process what he said, he plunged two of his fingers inside her. Hikari gasped and tried to close her legs but his legs kept them apart. Kei continued to scissor his fingers around her entrance while he watched his wife's breathing get more frantic. He inserted another finger inside and rubbed her walls – which were soaking wet because of her juices – before taking them out._

 _Hikari watched him and couldn't do anything as he gently licked the sticky-whitish fluid._

 _From just one lick, Kei's eyes rolled back from sheer ecstasy. 'Hikari tastes so good!" he thought before proceeding to suck on his fingers, savoring her sweet flavor. He licked loudly around his fingers, making sure to not miss a single drop. As if he hadn't had enough, Kei's head lowered between her legs._

 _Embarrassed, Hikari wedged her thighs between him but his hands kept her apart._

" _D-d-don't st-stare!" she flushed._

" _I'm just looking at what is mine"_

 _He experimented by taking one long lick on her slit and it made Hikari gasp. More juices flowed out and it made him want to see more. He kissed close to her thighs and vagina before gently tugging her clitoris between his teeth. When he heard her moan loudly, Kei's mouth dove deeper as he gave Hikari no chance to even react._

" _K-kei! Kei… mmm…. Ahhhh! Kei-mmmmm…. Kei…"_

 _He lapped at her outer walls, making lewd sounds that only increased both of their sexual desires. Kei fed on her like he hadn't been eating in years as he nipped and suckled her. With his tongue pushing in and out of her, her hands unconsciously gripped his head to only push him deeper to her._

 _Kei felt it coming when her inner walls contracted around his tongue. But he never let her reach orgasm. He rose up and he smirked when he saw her look at him annoyingly since he didn't let her cum. With his boxers somewhere around the floor, both of them are finally skin-to-skin._

 _Hikari's face blushed deeply when she saw him for the very first time. Though she is very knowledgeable of many things, this is her first time to actually see a man's reproductive organ._

' _T-Taki-K-Kei's penis… that's his penis! I-It's so big! W-w-won't it fit me?' she continued to ask herself and this only made her blush more. And Kei is practically enjoying every second of it. The love of his life staring at his naked self, he isn't embarrassed as he kneeled before her in all his glory. After all, he would never show himself to anyone else but Hikari._

" _Enjoy what you see, my love?"_

 _She didn't even notice that she was staring at his little one and gasped when she saw it twitch and point towards her soaking opening._

" _I-i-it's… K-Kei… yours is… it's so thick…" she tried to look away but couldn't stop staring at his erection._

" _I couldn't help it if you always look so beautiful and sexy" he leaned close to her until their noses were touching. "You haunt me day and night and I had dreams of us doing perverted things with each other."_

" _What?!" she wasn't angry, just surprised._

" _Forgive me, my love. But I just can't help it. I want you… I need you… I love you…"_

 _This time, their kiss was gentle and sweet until Hikari gasped when his head poked around her entrance._

" _K-Kei!"_

" _Tell me what you want Hikari… Tell me…" he nipped at her neck as he purposedly teased her by rubbing his dick on her wet core._

" _K-Kei… mmmm…. I…"_

" _Tell me Hikari…"_

" _I-I… ahmm… hmmm"_

" _Let me grant your every desire, my love. Tell me what you want" when he received no reply, he stopped grinding himself and Hikari looked confused._

" _Tell me Hikari…"_

" _I-I w-w-want you…"_

" _What is that?"_

" _I… w-w-w-want y-y-you"_

" _You have to speak up my dear"_

" _Dammit Kei! I want you!" her outburst surprised him but he gave a triumphant smirk "I need you Kei. P-p-please… I love you… p-p-please give it to me…"_

" _Oh Hikari" he breathed as he dove and gave her a hug. "You have no idea how much I wanted to hear that from you." Giving her one last kiss, he took her hand and gently led her hand to his throbbing dick to let her guide it to her aching core._

" _Hikari… I have always wanted to do this with you… I love you so much" he whispered huskily but his voice was filled with love. With one hard thrust, he was all the way in inside her._

" _KEEEIIII!" Hikari screamed his name as she felt him break her barrier. Her face was so much in pain that it gripped his hurt in guilt. When he tried to move out, her hand shot up at his arm and stopped him. "D-don't…" she breathed._

" _But…"_

" _Just… p-p-please…"_

 _Hypnotized by her dazzling eyes, he kissed her as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They continued their ministrations and it was not long till Hikari started moaning in pleasure and gently grinded her hips towards him._

 _Kei pulled back and stared at her._

" _Are you sure, love?"_

 _She nodded "Yes… Kei… make love to me"_

" _As you wish" obliged, Kei pulled out and thrusted back in. Hikari hissed and Kei caressed her ear with his tongue. "I promise I'll be gentle."_

 _He pulled out from the head until he plunged back to the hilt. He continued this until Hikari's moans became erratic and her eyes are now closed from the delectable pleasure._

" _Nghh… H-Hikari…"_

" _K-Kei… mmmm… Kei… ahmmm"_

" _Hikari… my Hikari… mmmm Hikari…"_

" _Ahhhh! Mmm… Kei… move…"_

" _what did you say love?... nghh…"_

" _K-Kei… m-move f-f-faster… unghhh… faster… h-harder please…"_

" _Whatever you want my love"_

 _Obeying her command, Kei's movements switched from thrusting to humping. He didn't remove his crotch all the way out but only for a few inches before slamming back inside. His love-making went faster and harder, and if it was possible, he would've went deeper with every thrust._

 _He hugged his wife and he didn't mind as he felt their sweat mix together. Hikari's pants and moans of his name aroused him to no end and it made his drive go wilder. This felt so much better than the times he pleasured himself. Every time he does it in his room, he always wondered what it felt like but his imaginations could never compare to this._

 _Having to actually have sex with Hikari after all this years made him feel like he's in heaven. He can die a happy man now… nahh._

" _K-Kei… Kei! Kei… nghhhh… Kei…"_

" _ahhh! Hikari… mmm my Hikari… ughh…"_

" _Make me yours Kei! Nyuuu… nghh….."_

" _My Hikari… mine… mine… mine, mine, mine, MINE!"_

" _mmmm… faster Kei… mmm… harder…"_

" _I love you… I love… love only you Hikari…"_

" _I love you too Kei… ahhhhhh! Kei!"_

" _Hikari… my Hikari… ahhhh… nghhhh… hmmm…"_

" _Kei! More Kei…. Kei more…"_

" _Like this Hikari? Ahhhhh! Hmmmm… nghhhhh"_

" _You're kissing my womb… mmmm! Kei… inside me… nghhh!"_

" _Hikari… nghhh…."_

" _I-I'm coming Kei… K-K-Kei…!"_

" _Then cum… nghh… Hikari… let's cum together mmmm…."_

" _Ahhhhh! KKKEEEIIIIII!"_

" _HIKARIIIIIII!"_

 _Both their visions could only see white when all the pleasure they built up for the past hour released in one go. Hikari's cum coated her husband's penis perfectly nice and Kei released his entire seed inside her, all the years of pent up lust burst out of him for the first time and he loved it. His dick throbbed as Hikari's walls gripped him like a vice, he continued to shoot loads of his sperm towards her uterine cavity and he shoved himself deeper, making sure not one drop leaks out of her._

 _He hugged his wife closer to him as she arched her back from their extreme orgasm. This is a thousand times better than any orgasm he ever had. Plus, with this, having children is a big possibility. When that very thought crossed his mind, another load shot out of him that it made Hikari scream._

 _For minutes, they just remained their like that, skin to skin, their pleasures still attached, and in each other's arms._

 _When they finally caught their breaths, Hikari smiled up at him with all the love she could give her husband and Kei swore his love for her grew tenfold as he stared and smile back at her, mesmerized in their afterglow._

 _After resting for a few minutes, Kei felt himself getting hard again inside her. Just as he was about to remove his now-throbbing penis, he found himself pinned to the bed with his beautiful wife straddling him. His back arched as she teasingly rubbed her hot core on his dick. When he looked up and saw her lust-filled eyes and wicked grin, he smirked and let her have him._

 _This is gonna be a long night._

* * *

 ** _This was truly, the best that ever happened to him and he would never trade it for anything in the world._**

* * *

Morning light crept through the curtains as Mr. Takishima continued to stare at his wife. Last night was truly magical and though he wanted more, his wife's well-being comes first and he let her sleep. Still in his arms, he continued to stare at her beautiful face and thought of nothing else other than the endless love he could give her.

When she finally opened her eyes and he got to see her shining, midnight orbs, he smiled a true smile and she giggled.

"I love you" they both said in unison and they laughed.

That morning on their honeymoon, they sealed the start of their lives together with one chaste and innocent kiss.

* * *

 **To 'Aria': Here it is as promised! Hahahaha I guess I overdid it but I enjoyed making it! XD You don't get that much smut about Kei and Hikari in this archive huh? :3**

* * *

 **Don't you just love smut? :3 'Cause I do! Hahahahahaha! XD**

 **I'm not a pervert; I just have an open mind. Besides, you don't meet people every day who're open to talk about smut without feeling awkward: 3 I'd have to thank my friend in zoology class for that XD**

 **Anyway! This is a rated M one shot for my one-shot collection Vows to you, since I don't want to change that collection's rating, I have to upload this chap in a separate fic.**

 **I hope you guys like this one!**

 **Please check out my other SA fanfics: Vows to You, Dugong Bughaw, and One More Chance**

 **Thank you!**

 _ **I AM OPEN FOR REQUESTS AND SUGGESTIONS! JUST PM ME OR LEAVE IT IN THE REVIEWS!**_

 _ **Ciao~!**_


	2. Fight for Dominance

_**This fanfic is requested by**_

' _ **Lev'**_

* * *

 _ **I AM OPEN FOR REQUESTS AND SUGGESTIONS! JUST PM ME OR LEAVE IT IN THE REVIEWS!**_

* * *

 _ **Vows to You (M)**_

* * *

 _ **002:**_ _Fight for Dominance_

* * *

"THAT'S IT!"

"Hikari-"

"You think you're so smart, aren't you? You think that the whole world revolves around you like you own it! Always being number one really got you in the head. Just because you're always on the top of everything, just because you're the hell boss in your office, just because you can order even prime ministers around, DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN ORDER **ME** AROUND!"

"I'm-"

"I'M NOT FINISHED! Stop treating me like a baby! Don't do this, Don't do that, Don't stay out long at night, and… and… You know I never get annoyed but this just get on my nerves! I rarely get angry but how could you do this to me?! You can't tell me what to do or what not to do, Takishima Kei! I'm not a child-!"

However, Hikari's rant was cut off by a pair of soft, yet forceful lips crashing into hers. Her eyes widened in shock as the man before her suckled on her lower lip. But no matter how good if felt, her rage got the better of her and tried to push him away, only to feel his hands grip her wrists and pin her to the wall.

It was a good thing there were only the two of them in the greenhouse or else things are going to get uglier, especially on Akira's part.

When Kei felt Hikari's struggle for air, he parted to let her breathe but refused to let go of her.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE-?!" Hikari gasped. Seeing that she regained her breath, Kei resumed in devouring her sweet lips.

She moved her legs in attempt to kick him, only to fail miserably as he shoved his leg between her thighs, thus blocking all her possible exits.

' _Dammit'_ Hikari cursed when he started coaxing her with his tongue. Oh how can even his own tongue be so talented? If only that wasn't the case then she would've bit the muscle already but instead, she bit her own lip as an inner struggle starts to commence inside her.

As if he sensed her discomfort, Kei smirked and began caressing her, reaching under her blouse to touch that ivory skin. Being Hikari, she refused to give up and used all her strength and self-control but even that wasn't good enough when a hot guy's kissing you senseless in an empty observatory. After minutes of her inner feud, she gave in and suppressed a moan.

After hearing her, Kei let her go and stepped back. Hikari didn't react for a moment as she was still dazed by the kiss.

"There, I finally got you to shut up" he said nonchalantly before licking his lips and move farther away.

Hikari's brain finally snapped in attention as she gaped at his retreating form. No! He can't just leave her hanging there! Not when she finally decided to kiss back! That arrogant prick!

The next thing Hikari did surprised the both of them. She pulled him behind the collar and literally threw him on his chair. Before the man could even say anything, Hikari straddled his lap and attacked his mouth.

Smirking, Kei kissed back without question and he let out an mental cheer as the ravenette approved to explore each other's mouths. Then again, no matter how good making out with him is –even for thirty minutes, Hikari still needed to breathe. She pulled out with a gasp as a trail of saliva bridged from their tongues.

"Hikari…"

"You can't…" she said, breathless "just do that to me…" she panted "I won't let you have your way this time Takishima… I challenge you to a challenge of dominance"

"And just how do you think are you going to win? Huh, Ms. Second Place?" he taunted.

"Don't…" she pressed her body to him "Call me…" she teasingly lick his neck "Second Place" she grinded her hips by his crotch and Kei had to hold back a moan, where he failed epically.

Hikari giggled and resumed to kissing him. This time, however, as their tongues tangled with each other, Hikari's hands busied herself with his trousers. Kei felt her lithe fingers open the buttons and hold the zipper and he didn't mind at all. He even used his hand to push Hikari's head closer to his and with the other, starts fumbling with the buttons of her uniform.

Kei moaned when his zipper went down. His boxer showed his evident arousal and Hikari giggled as she pulled back and peeked at his crotch. Lowering herself down, she knelt before him and gently touched the tent.

He grunted and had to grip the arms of his chair to fight back the movement of raising his hips. This is still a challenge after all, a very pleasurable challenge at that.

"Takishima" he snapped his head at her innocent… …face. "Don't embarrass yourself" I take that back.

She kissed the aching bulge which effectively made him stiffen and grow more. With her hands teasingly massaging him, she continued to watch his reaction. Kei was obviously doing all his might to fight back his urge and it was an absolutely rare sight that not even the ravenette wanted to miss.

When she felt that quick jerk of his hips, she gave an uncharacteristic smirk. Kei wondered where did that come from? Maybe he's rubbing off on her.

"Hikari o-ohh!" Kei groaned when the cool air touched his sensitive skin as his arousal sprang free.

He heard her gasp and he smirked with pride. He's huge! She eyed his erection with a red face as it bobbed towards her.

"Like what you see?" he prompted and Hikari glared up.

"I'm not done yet" she said before giving his junior one long lick by his shaft.

Kei's heart threatened to burst out of his chest as Hikari's talented mouth starts to tease him by giving butterfly kisses close to his organ all the while gently massaging his balls. She kept doing the said actions for a while and Kei's patience wore off after three minutes.

"Hikari…" he groaned "Stop teasing me"

Hikari giggled and blew air to the tip and at that moment, a jolt of electricity ran down his spine as Kei gave in to his desires and lifted his hips up to her mouth, silently begging for more.

Giving in to her own pleasure, she licked the slit on the head before engulfing his entire length. Kei shifted at the wave of pleasure as his hands automatically went to her head.

After encasing his entire length, she let go and with her tongue, coated his already hard shaft with her saliva. Kei's fingers tangled with her silky hair as he enjoyed every second of this moment. After all, this doesn't happen every day. He pushed her head deeper to stop her lavishing and just do it already. As if reading his mind, Hikari opened her mouth to swallow his entire length once more.

It was pure bliss as he watched the girl of his dreams bob her head up and down his sex as she massaged his balls. This truly happens only once in a blue moon so if anyone dares to come and stop this, intentionally or not, he would make sure the gates of hell will open to haunt them in every possible way.

Hikari moaned as she tasted his precum. It was salty, and isn't really appetizing but then again, sperm is made up of sugar sooo… meh.

Kei was at a total loss and he couldn't care less if he lost this challenge. He needed release, NOW.

"H-Hi-Hikari… I can't… I need…" however, he suddenly felt the coldness of the air again as he saw Hikari smirk up at him. She sweetly kissed the head as it twitched up to her direction.

This time, it was his turn to growl at discontent. Is this her payback for earlier? Whatever it is, she should know better than leave a man's penis unsatisfied. She stood before him and seductively licked her lips which were coated by his pre before launching himself at her.

With one sweep of his hand, all contents of the table were gone and he couldn't care less if it damaged his laptop –which contained more than a year's worth of work as he laid his second place on the mahogany table, her wrists were gripped high above her head with strong hands. He growled in an animalistic manner before ravaging her mouth once more.

Being lost in the hot kiss, it was too late before Hikari noticed that her shoes and panties were already gone. Moving his head to her side, Kei gave her one long lick from her jaw up to the corner of her eye as he drove two fingers inside her.

"T-T-Takishi-! Mmm… ahhh!" Hikari gasped as Kei stroked her already wet cavern while his tongue busied itself with her neck.

She suddenly let out a mewl that sounded so cute to Kei's ears, it made him blush when his forefinger and thumb pinched her clitoris.

"Hikari…" he breathed, pressing his face deeper to her neck "You're so cute"

He continued playing with her nub as he nibbled her neck. Lost in the sea of pleasure, Hikari unconsciously tilted her head to give him better access as she savored the feel of his fingers pleasuring her lower lips.

"Ah-ahhhh!" she screamed as he bit his canines into her soft neck and plunge his fingers inside her at the same time.

Kei gently nibbled and licked her neck to help ease the inflammation as little blood trickled from the puncture wound. He suckled her neck like a sweet fruit before moving up to admire his work.

Panting, wanting, writhing, and needing, he nodded in satisfaction before introducing his aching member at her entrance. Hikari gasped and wailed at the contact. She closed her eyes shut and he felt guilty. No matter how much he wanted this… he can never force Hikari.

"Hikari…"

She opened her eyes and looked at him with lustful eyes "T-Takishima… p-please… in.. inside… please"

With fluttering hearts, he nodded before slowly inserting all the way inside her. Hikari gasped and shut her eyes again, to which Kei leaned in but to give her a comforting, soothing kiss. He gave her time to get used to his size before she started moaning. He pulled back out before ramming all the way in to the hilt.

Hikari's back arched in sheer ecstasy as her childhood friend moved in and out of her. They held each other as he listened to her desperate moans.

 _This challenge has already won_

Or so he thought.

Just before he could pick up the pace, Hikari sensed him lower his guard and in a blink of an eye, their positions changed with her on top of him. Kei stared at her with wide eyes before shutting them closed as Hikari teasingly rubbed her lower lips to his hard shaft.

"H-Hikari… you little vixen… mmm…" Kei grunted as he felt her coat him with her leaking sex.

"We're still in the middle of a challenge, . .kun" she pursed her lips at him as she reached down. She gave his dick a few strokes before guiding the tip at her entrance.

Both of their backs arched at the wave of pleasure. Hikari made sure he was all the way in before moving up from half his length and plunge down again.

No… if this continues… Hikari would end up winning the challenge… but… Damn…

Hikari's walled closed around him so tightly it felt like he was going to get ripped in two but for once…he couldn't care less!

She continued to ride him as sweat damped her clothes and caused her to breathe for more oxygen. Seeing her discomfort, he reached up and literally ripped her entire clothing all the way to her brassiere. He smiled in pride as her breasts were finally exposed to him. It bounced majestically before his eyes, a nice C cup with rosy nipples. His hands wandered up and grabbed her breasts to massage it before pinching her perky nipples.

The ravenette gasped in pleasure and bounced harder. She felt him struggle to sit up and before she knew it, his mouth encased one of her nipples. He suckled the sweet nub hungrily before doing the same with the other. The sounds he made as he drank her were so loud and lewd, it turned them both on to a greater height.

"Hi-Hikari…" he breathed out before lying down again and his hands went down to grasp her hips. "I think I'm gonna…"

But before he could release, Hikari stopped, again.

Failing to ejaculate, he growled menacingly it gave her a twinge of fear. But seeing him struggle underneath her for once made her smile triumphantly instead. Refusing to let out, Kei struggled to keep himself down and just when he managed to succeed, Hikari started riding him again.

Truth is, Hikari is also struggling to not cum. But with her pride and challenge in mind, she tried to bear a few more minutes before finally deciding to let him cum this time. Hikari's pants and moans of pleasure made him want to keep doing it with her for hours but then again, they ARE in the middle of a challenge.

Kei continued to pant along with Hikari as he grasp her buttocks to help her move up and down from him.

Then, when Kei felt Hikari let down her guard, it was his time to smile mischievously as he flipped them over to their former positions. Without giving her time to react, Kei started to pound her hard. Hikari's breathes were frantic and so erotic, if it was possible, Kei would've moved faster with every thrust.

With the challenge disappearing in the back of her mind, she started to beg.

"T-Takishima… Taki-mmmm! Ta-ahhhH! Takishima…. Nghhhh… I-I can't… nyuuu…"

"Hikari… Hikari…"

"T-Takishimaaaaaa I can't… ohhhhh… faster… faster…"

"Hikari… oh Hikari… nghhh my Hikari… fuck you're so tight…"

"Nghhh… ahhhh! Takishim-"

"Kei…"

"Kei! Kei… Keiiiii"

"Hikari… I love you… mmm… I love you…"

"Ke-Kei! I'm gonna-mmmm…! I'm gonna… AHHHHHHHHH!" Hikari screamed to the heavens and at that moment, neither of them cared if the entire campus heard them. Hikari's sex sprayed all over her lover. She trembled and shook as her body spasmed from her orgasm.

Kei stopped for a moment and when he felt her finish, he kissed her lips lovingly. Hikari kissed back, thinking that it was over, only to feel him pound her again.

That's right, he still hasn't orgasm yet!

"KEI!" she gasped as Kei rocked them both with such speed and force, it threatened to break the table into bits –it was a wonder that it's still intact until now.

Back and forth, in and out he went, sweat dribbled down his head and land on her breasts, which were pressed tightly to his still-clothed chest. Now that's unfair!

But she didn't have to time to complain as she felt him twitch inside her and finally, with one last thrust, she shoved all the way in and Hikari cried for the last time as his entire seed filled her.

He made sure the last drop of his fluid dripped inside her before gently moving out and collapse on top of her. Catching their breaths, they looked at each other's eyes and shared a passionate, loving kiss.

"Looks like… I won… Hikari" he smirked

"No fair…" she grumbled and tugged on his damp uniform "And you still have your clothes on too"

He kissed her sweetly and licked the red mark on her neck "You did almost win a few minutes ago. Too bad one of us had the better control"

She pouted and he kissed her nose "Bastard"

He leaned in to whisper something in her ear, with a flash of surprise, she then giggled. She looked up at him, with love.

"Am I forgiven?" He asked

"Hmmm" she tapped her chin "If you keep that promise of yours, I suppose I could let you off the hook this time" she leaned up to kiss his cheek.

Kei smiled "My pleasure"

He chuckled and lifted himself off of her. He helped her sit up and admired her voluptuous body. Damn, he really is the luckiest guy in the world. Though they did fought minutes ago, it just goes to show that all it takes is a kiss, a dash of Takishima magic and only fate would get to decide if it wants to turn up the heat. And if that were the case, he wouldn't mid arguing with her with something trivial again. She smiled at him before sighing.

"Takishima" she started "What am I going to do? I didn't bring any extra clothes with me today"

Kei only flashed her an uncharacteristically goofy grin before sighing once more.

Looks like she'll have to make another excuse why she's wearing her boyfriend's clothes, again.

* * *

 **To 'Lev': here it is as promised! Hope you liked this one! I'm sorry if they're a little OOC, I am not good with couple fights either because I never been in a relationship before and people do suddenly change when it comes to sex :3 As for the next chapter, I will be granting yours again so tune in! Just one question, Where/What kind of vacation will it be and would you like to add a little more detail to spice up the heat? :3**

* * *

 **LOVE LOVE LOVE**

 **SMUT SMUT SMUT**

 **Hahaahahahahhaaha! I am not a pervert~! I just have an open mind along with my fellow rated M readers! Hahahhaha! Unfortunately I'm here with my cousins in the province and I am sooo bone tired because of summer class. I wanna catch up on my sleep so sorry if I only get to update this fic. Welp! Thanks so much for reading and I hope to see you all again in the next chapter! XD**

 _ **I AM OPEN FOR REQUESTS AND SUGGESTIONS! JUST PM ME OR LEAVE IT IN THE REVIEWS!**_

 **Ciao~!**


	3. Body Heat

_**This fanfic is requested by**_

' _ **Lev'**_

* * *

 _ **I AM OPEN FOR REQUESTS AND SUGGESTIONS! JUST PM ME OR LEAVE IT IN THE REVIEWS!**_

* * *

 _ **Vows to You (M)**_

* * *

 _ **003:**_ _Body Heat_

* * *

"Mmmm… nghh… mmm"

Oh how Kei absolutely loves hearing his woman moan. They were alone in the greenhouse and from an innocent kiss turns into a wild, hungry lip battle. They've been going at it for half an hour now and Kei's libido literally screamed for more. Now he's got her on his lap while his hands caressed her smooth thighs and round buttocks under her skirt while his mouth smothered her chest –which is unbuttoned, showing her plump breasts encased by a hot pink bra- with licks, sucks, and kisses, leaving a good number of love marks over her breasts.

"K-Kei!" she 'eeped' when his fingers teased by the edges of her panties.

"Hikari…" he breathed before giving one, slow, wet lick between her breasts. Just before he could remove her upper uniform and before his other hand could enter her panties, he felt an approaching presence to which he growled menacingly in anger.

"W-what's wrong… K-K-Kei?" Hikari panted when she felt him stop. He reached up and kissed her fully on the lips before gently sitting her beside him.

"The others are coming, we better tidy up first" he said as he buttoned her uniform for her, all the while smirking as he admired his work on her chest.

When the other members of the SA returned, they saw a Takishima heir typing on his laptop doing business and a Hanazono Hikari reading a book.

"Hikari my angel! I have great news!" Akira squealed as she ran to hug her best friend. Kei eyed the short haired woman with caution.

"Wh-what is it Akira?" Hikari managed to say from Akira's bear hug.

Akira let go and giggled before facing the other members "I have decided for all of us to go on vacation since we have a week off from school!"

"That's not a bad idea"

"I think that's a great idea to spend the weekend"

"I don't mind, it'll be nice to get out into the sun for once"

"Good thinking, Akira"

"Awww thanks Megumi!" Akira squealed before hearing Tadashi say something unnecessary and eventually throw a pot on him which came out of nowhere.

"I'm not interested" came a response from the infamous Takishima Kei (maybe because he's still pissed that they interrupted his ' _activity'_ with his Hikari a while ago)

"No one asked you!" Akira screeched before turning to Hikari "What do you think Hikari? Wanna go to the beach?"

"Beach?" As Hikari processed the word, activities popped into her head like swimming, beach volleyball, and especially her favorite, smashing the watermelon! She pumped her fist in the air "Yes! Let's go to the beach! Everyone will come, right?"

"Sorry Hikari, but I don't think Kei-" Akira's happy chance of spending time with Hikari suddenly cracked when the number one student spoke up.

"Of course I'll go Hikari. I don't mind" Kei said innocently… too innocently. ' _I don't mind seeing you in a bikini_ ' I stand corrected.

"Yosh! Everyone, let's go to the beach!"

"YEAH!"

And off to the beach did the elite seven went. This time, they went to the Bahamas. Everything was pretty dandy so far until they got to Akira's vacation house. She instructed them that they will be having separate rooms, and thought Kei knew it was only appropriate, it kinda pissed him off.

But after a few hours of settling in and waiting for the girls, Kei felt his soul fly up to the heavens as he stared at his love and lust wearing a very sexy black and blue bikini. The design was simple but it suited her very well and he had to fight back the feeling of having a hard on and the urge of snatching her and throw her in one of Akira's guestrooms and fuck her senseless till the next day.

However, his bliss immediately diminished when they went to the beach. It wasn't that much crowded but the moment his girl stepped on the sand, all movement stopped and all eyes were on her.

' _Dream on_ ' he thought and followed Hikari when she decided to take a walk around. He smirked triumphantly when he snaked his arm around her and heard gasps and saw glares, rejection, and jealousy on their faces.

Needless to say, at least they all enjoyed themselves while Kei kept sending death glares of anyone trying to get close to Hikari all day.

When nightfall came and all of them were satisfied with their dinner, Hikari decided to take a stroll on the beach. She settled herself on top of a rock while she marveled at the beautiful reflection of the moon on the ocean.

She was too occupied and didn't felt the presence of someone approaching her. It was already too late when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her before being pulled into a muscular chest. Hikari moaned when she felt that person inhale her scent and place a kiss on her neck.

"I must be feeling lucky today" he said as he gently lowered her jacket by her shoulder and set aside the spaghetti strap of her tank top. "I have never seen an angel before" he started nibbling the junction of her neck and shoulder.

She giggled from feeling ticklish "And what, pray tell, are you trying to do to a divine being like me, dear sir?"

"Hmmm" his hands worked its way under her clothes and explored every part of her stomach, teasingly close to her breasts "If I were just anybody, I would love to ravish you and taint you with the very sin of lust my dear" she arched her back as he said those words while nibbling on her ear "But I'm afraid I am already desperately in love with another woman and she is the only one who I want to make love with for all kingdom come"

She turned and faced him "Then she must be a very lucky girl"

Kei smiled at her adoringly as he nodded in agreement "Indeed she is, but I'm luckier to have her in my life" with that said, the two couple closed the distance between them.

An innocent, loving kiss. For minutes, they just held each other all the while content of just having their soft lips pressed together. Until Kei pulled them apart and kissed Hikari on the forehead "You shouldn't be out here so late Hikari, especially alone"

"I just wanted to get some air and maybe walk around the beach before going to bed"

Kei sighed and when he was about to kiss her again, there was a sudden rumble and large droplets of rain burst from the dark sky. The sudden downpour immediately fogged the area and the hotel was too far for them to run to, so they settled themselves in a cave on the farthest side of the beach, away from civilization.

 **~0~**

Hikari's sneeze echoed throughout the cavern. Kei already stoked a fire to keep them warm. And despite his girlfriend's slight discomfort, he couldn't help but smile at how adorable her sneeze was. He approached her from behind and took the advantage of wrapping his arms around her, making sure that she got her placed between his legs and lean her back to his chest.

"Better?" he mumbled against her ear.

"W-w-what are you doing?!"

"You're cold. It's best if we share some body heat"

"R-right, okay, thanks" even from behind; he could totally see her face color in a bright red. It makes him proud of himself for having the ability to make his girl feel like this.

They stayed in that position for a while now but then the rain outside turned into a storm, completely dropping the temperature. Kei felt Hikari start to shiver and instinctively start to run his hands up and down her arms and tangle her legs with his in an attempt to warm her further. Kei continued to rub her arms and it helped warm his partner up. However, the shiver she felt that ran down her spine was certainly not because of the cold.

"Hikari let me warm you up"

It was already too late when she realized that the back collar of her hoodie and shirt were pulled down and that a thick wet tongue was licking the back of her neck, up and down her spine.

"K-Kei! W-w-what are you-mmm!" Hikari's back arched forward when the hands that were rubbing her arms sneaked their way inside her clothes. One was rubbing her stomach while the other decided to play around her inguinal (groin) region.

Hikari's voice started to flush and her breathing turned labored with pants and moans. With his teeth, Kei lowered the sleeves of her upper clothing until he successfully tossed those aside, leaving his girl in nothing more than the black bikini top she wore earlier.

His eyes widened as he marveled the way the black cloth enveloped her lithe back. "H-Hikari, you're…"

If it was possible, Hikari's face went redder. "I-I knew that y-you will follow me to the beach t-t-tonight" she stuttered shyly but Kei was certain he saw lust shine in her eyes.

Kei's lips suddenly turned up into a wicked smile "Oh hikari" his hold around her tightened. The hand that was rubbing her stomach is now on her left breast, massaging the soft mound, while the latter starts fumbling around to take off her pants. "What will I do without you?"

"Hmm…" Hikari lightly tapped his lips "Crush and Burn?" they laughed until Kei claimed her lips in a soothing kiss.

"Come on Hikari" he coaxed her and soon they were stark naked in front of each other.

They started with a heated kiss. Kei was sitting on his shirt to keep him from the sand and he got his girl pressed to him on his lap. Their bodies wriggled against each other, the fire of passion igniting their core. They were born fighters, and they would never back down to any challenge. With their lips connecting and disconnecting, tongue teasing each other and leave a trail of saliva between them. They were dancing in a tango between submission and dominance.

"K-keiiiiii…!" Hikari's loud moan echoed throughout the cavern when Kei's lips found its way on the sweet spot of her neck. For a moment, her legs felt like jell-o and it made her wrap her arms around him in a tight hold out of reflex.

Kei smirked and was slowly lowering her down until Hikari's arched her back. Her soft breasts pressed further on his chest which caused him to sit them up again.

"What's wrong Hikari?"

"N-no… I-I…. I…" Hikari tried her best to catch her breath. Her flushed face, half lidded eyes, sweating skin and panting breaths turned him on so much. "K-Kei!" Dark eyes suddenly opened wide at the feeling of something hard and sharp hitting her nether lips. She moaned loudly, her body suddenly had a mind of its own as she found herself pressing her breasts to her lover's chest up to his face. Between her legs, she was already soaking wet and her hips took the liberty of rubbing –coating his entire shaft with her sticky-whitish fluid.

As much as Kei wanted to just pin her down to the sand and bang her so hard her screams will be louder than the raging storm outside, he was more curious of what his girl has in store for him. He's no masochist, but being number one doesn't always mean he has to be on top –pun intended.

"K-Kei… I want… I want to do it…" by now her face is already red with embarrassment but still, her hips couldn't stop moving "I want to do it like this… p-please"

"Is that what you want, love?" Kei asked with growing lust. His dick was already throbbing with pain, eager to enter inside her and fuck her senseless. Then again, Kei has always been the gentleman.

"Y-yes… p-please… I want you inside me-AHHH!" Hikari screamed in time with the thunder when she felt the hot head of his penis kiss her folds.

"Oh Hikari, Hikari, Hikari… my Hikari" he chanted her name like a mantra. Letting his hands grip forcefully around her round buttocks to raise her up a bit and line her perfectly lubricated vagina above his aching member. "You don't ever have to beg baby" he ran one long lick from her neck up to her head. "We can have sex however, whenever, and wherever you want"

Like a slave denied of food and water for many moons, he attacked her lips with brute force, completely swallowing her pleasured scream, as he plunged his six inched penis all the way inside her without warning. He stopped when he felt her soaking labia hit his scrotum, making a lewd, wet sound. Though he stopped to let her walls adjust to his thick flesh, the lips on her mouth didn't stop its feasting.

The tip of his cock hit the edge of her womb. Her vaginal walls clenched perfectly tight around him. He smiled at the thought. That just meant that her tunnel was long enough to sheath his shaft and tight enough to drive him insane (No matter how many times he put it inside her).

A perfect fit.

It convinced him further. Feeling his lover's mouth slow down, he let go and allowed her to catch her breath. She breathed in and out, trying to take back as much oxygen as possible. However, she continued to feel breathless as her libido took control of her body and involuntarily wriggled her hips, rotating her pelvis with his penis inside.

Their actions drove each other insane. They were both climbing the mountain of lust and they are desperate to reach the pinnacle.

Kei made a swift thrust, pulling out then slamming back inside. Hikari's back arched, shoving her breasts to his face. Because he was on a sitting position, it's harder for him to thrust upward and though he loved the way she raised her hips up and down his shaft, he just wanted… more.

So he turned her around, feeling the way her vagina twisted around his shaft, making him moan with excruciating pleasure. With her back perfectly displayed before him, he lied down on the cold sand and drooled, not giving her a chance to recover, Kei raised his knees and used it as leverage to thrust as hard as he can.

"O-Ohh! K-Kei! That's…"

At first his thrusts were slow but they were deep. He could hear her breath move to a higher pitch as he went deep then grunt in annoyance when he moves out only to gasp again once he goes back deep inside. However, that didn't last.

"Kei… more…"

The last, thin thread of self-control dissipated into thin air and his heart beat wild when he heard her say those words.

Kei was more than happy to oblige. His woman wanted to be pleasured and who is he to deny her lustful wish?

"Yes, my love" he roughly grabbed her arms and yanked them behind her and secured her legs around his. With that, they completely drowned themselves in the deepest sea of lust.

"Oh-OH! K-K-KEI! That's it! Mmmm… Keiii!"

"Nghhhh! Mmmm… hah…. Ughh… NGH!"

At that moment, the cave's walls were bouncing with echoes of two frantic lovers performing one of their hottest sex. Hikari looked down and with clouded eyes, watched how the blonde's penis move in and out of her own cavern. Her ears were filled with nothing but their moans (mostly hers), frantic breathing, and skin slapping skin.

Being head over heels in love with the same girl for so long doesn't mean that his thoughts of her were always pure. Kei has always imagined what it would feel like inside her, at first he was embarrassed but his lust grew alongside his love. Until he imagined more than a thousand and one ways of how he could have sex with her and drive her mad with pleasure.

He wanted her to know how much he'd been craving for her. How hungry he is for her touch; of how many times he had to please himself every night, every morning, and sometimes in the afternoon. Oh how he loved undressing her with his eyes and just memorizes every single inch of her body.

Which is why when they finally had their first time with each other, Kei Takishima can die a happy man… nahhh.

Kei used his other hand to stretch, snake around her waist and rub her clit with his forefinger, sending his loved one screaming with need. His hand continued to play with her clitoris, pressing, rubbing, and pinching the precious nub. Of course, Hikari is Hikari, so she wouldn't back down without a fight. With her now free hand, she cupped his balls and Kei's back arched at the feel of his testicles against her soft palm.

That didn't stop him though. In fact, it turned him on further and was immediately thrusting as hard as he can and pound her tight pussy with inhuman speed until his own hips left the sand.

"KEI! KEI KEI KEI KEI KEI!"

"Nghhh! Mmm… fuck…"

"KEI! That's so good! Mmmm! So-ah! Good!"

"Hmm… fuck ngh! Fuck yeah! …H-Hikari!"

"I-It feels so good-mmm! Kei! Harder! Deeper!"

"Hikari… fuck Hikari! You're so tight… nghh! So tight!"

"AH! Kei! Nyuuu! I love you… hah… I love you-ahhh!"

"Hikari's tight pussy… Hikari's pussy… nghh! Mine… all mine! I love you too… I love you too baby!"

"I-I can't hold- AHHHHHHH!"

"That's it Hikari… nghh-ahhh! That's it… cum for me baby… mmm… let's cum together AHHHHH!"

Both lovers finally reached the pinnacle of Mt. Lust and both of them screamed their pleasures as Kei felt Hikari's walls squeeze him tight. He suddenly rose up and bit her shoulder just in time to burst his entire seed inside her womb and Hikari could actually feel the tip of his cock spill its hot contents inside her lubricated vagina. Kei's hot sperm further coated her walls and was enough for some to seep out of their connected organs and land on the sand.

Kei's fangs remained attached to her shoulder till it bleed as he gave her the opportunity to catch her breath. When she felt that she is capable, with weak, painful hips, she rose to take out his penis and turn around to face her lover. They looked deep into each other's eyes. Forehead to forehead, chest to chest, and nose to nose. That was until something sparked in Hikari's eyes. She took his hand and used it to cup her leaking pussy before placing it before her mouth and lick the sour liquid off his hand. With his hand clean, Kei engaged them into a heated make out session, tasting their mixed sex fluids in each other's mouths and the night couldn't just get better until Hikari felt his –already hard penis begging to enter her once more.

The two couple only smiled at each other as they began their next round.

* * *

Their friends didn't suspect that they were gone for a whole night last night during the storm because they found them in their respective rooms the next morning. Soon, the SA returned back to Japan after their small trip. They enjoyed their vacation without knowing that the two top students would disappear while they slept and enter the hotel suite Kei booked just for the two of them.

And on the plane back home, they all slept soundly and dreamed peacefully without the knowledge of Kei and Hikari locking themselves inside the plane's bathroom, and made love for the entire night.

And they wonder why they were always tired-

-because they weren't always doing challenges.

* * *

 **To 'Lev': I hope you liked the second part of your request! I enjoyed making it! Hahaha! *wink* *wink***

* * *

 **To 'anime lover': Your request will be up and running on the next chapter so please stay tuned!**

 ***sighs in content***

* * *

 **Okay, this has got to be the longest rated M that I made so far**

 **Alright! Now I have a request for you guys! :D**

* * *

 **!ATTENTION!**

 _ **I AM OPEN FOR REQUESTS AND SUGGESTIONS! JUST PM ME OR LEAVE IT IN THE REVIEWS!**_

 **AND TO AVOID MAKING THE ONE SHOTS TOO SIMILAR, I WOULD LIKE YOUR REQUESTS TO BE MORE SPECIFIC AND BY SPECIFIC, I DO NOT ONLY MEAN BY HOW THE STORY WILL GO BUT HOW "DESCRIPTIVE" AND "CREATIVE" THEIR SEX WILL BE (E.g. what position should they do? Would I add toys? Should I make more dialogues? Should I use more colorful words? Etc.)**

* * *

 **I'm really really sorry for the delay, as you all may know, my laptop caught a virus and I just got it fixed. So hopefully, I could get back on track and update most of my stories as possible.**

 **I announced my predicament in my other story: Seven Deadly Sins so I can't blame any of you of not noticing my announcement.**

 **BUT! Even though I just got my laptop fixed but I have a problem. I lost my Microsoft office and I have no idea how to reinstall it. MS 2010 or MS 2013 will do. So if you guys have any idea how, please tell me :/**

 **Please look into my other SA fanfics: Seven Deadly Sins, Vows to you, The One For Me, Dugong Bughaw,, and my first Ryuu/Finn fic: The Prince is my Princess.**

 **Ciao~!**


	4. (BONUS CHAPTER) Lust

_**I AM OPEN FOR REQUESTS AND SUGGESTIONS! JUST PM ME OR LEAVE IT IN THE REVIEWS!**_

* * *

 _ **Vows to You (M)**_

* * *

 _ **BONUS CHAPTER (004):**_

 _ **Seven Deadly Sins: Lust**_

* * *

 **(THIS IS THE CONTINUATION OF SEVEN DEADLY SINS' LUST)**

* * *

 _Her eyes fluttered open and sprawled herself all over the bed._

 _She smiled at the way his eyes look at her in complete adoration and then burn in the very depths of sin, down, down, the scorching desires of lust._

 _It was as if time stopped ticking when he leaned forward and touched her lips with his._

 _Kei was gentle. His hands snaked its way inside her nightgown to caress the skin underneath it, causing ripples around her body. The tips of his fingers tickled her sides and Kei smirked between their kisses when he felt her gasp and try her best to refrain from laughing._

 _After a long day of work, he desired nothing but this. This woman, the love of his life, sandwiched between him and the bed made his brain go haywire. He suckled her lower lip as he ripped the transparent dress enveloping her body._

 _His smile grew wider when he saw her bare breasts bouncing before his very eyes. Kei saw her smirk like a fox. He did not even realize that her hands made its way down, unbuckle his belt and pull down his zipper. Kei sucked in oxygen when Hikari's soft palms rub his arousal. She giggled when she felt him become harder from her simple touch. Damn it! Hikari, remove his boxer already!_

 _But before she could even touch the hem of his pants, her wrists were immediately pulled back up her head. She slightly winced from the way he held her like a vice. His other hand then reached down to cup a perfectly rounded breast. Hikari gasped and her back arched in an exquisite pose. He sniffed her neck before running his wet tongue from her throat down to the junction of her breasts until he came face to face with her other mound. He gave her breast butterfly kisses and smiled in pride as he watched the rosy pink nub swell and harden from his ministrations._

 _Licking his lips, he gave her a quick kiss on the lips before encasing her sensitive nub in his hot mouth. Hikari squirmed underneath him but his hands on her wrists and other breast kept her from moving too much. He licked the sweet suckle, swirling the tip of his tongue around it before tugging it between his teeth._

 _Her screams and moans were music to his ears. Like a baby, he sipped her nipple with great hunger (even though he knew he wouldn't be able to taste her milk, yet –unless he made her pregnant). He ensured that the teat was nice, wet and red before exchanging to abuse the other one. As he continued torturing her, he felt something wet drench the knee part of his pants._

 _He wondered for a moment but soon realized that his knee was placed between her legs. He smirked once again and withdrew from his hold. His woman has just recovered from her labored breathing –he didn't know when he did it but now she's face to face with his pulsating penis._

 _Hikari flushed cherry and gulped as she stared at the size of his cock. It was big, long and thick. His veins decorated its sides, the tip was well formed and his testicles hung perfectly like a nice sac of balls at the base. She nearly rolled her eyes when she caught a whiff of its smell. The scent was thick and musky, it wasn't disgusting at all –guess Kei knew to make sure his cock should be nicely cleaned- in fact, the smell acted more like an aphrodisiac._

 _She was about to touch the sensitive head with her tongue only to realize that Kei's mouth were on hers again. Their tongues fenced each other like swords between their open mouths; they didn't mind their saliva mixing and some dripping from the corners of their lips._

 _They ravished each other's mouths like slaves denied of food and water for weeks._

 _When her lover pulled back, she couldn't stop the whine that left her throat. She could only wonder how he was able to remove all of their clothes- except her panties without noticing. She panted, still hung from their heated make out and couldn't help but blush from the way he continued to look at her. Like the best lover he is, but also the most fearsome predator staring at his prey._

 _He gave her one quick kiss before licking his wet tongue all the way down to her pelvis. She instinctively closed her legs but his hands hindered that. She watched in embarrassment as he went closer and took a sniff. She heard him moan and lick his lips in anticipation, which further caused her heart rate to increase and her skin to sweat. Hikari threw her head back when his tongue teasingly licked the edges of her panties._

 _Kei noted how her labia swelled from their foreplay and couldn't help but smile in pride. To gain a reaction like this from Hikari, it's the best achievement he ever received. He continued teasing her sides, purposely not touching her –damping core and lick and suckle her inner thighs._

 _So delicious!_

 _Hands reached out and grabbed fistfuls of his hair and pulled it towards her. She screamed in ecstasy when his nose hit her embarrassment. Admitting, he was caught by surprise, he didn't expect his lover to do something so… bold. Yet it would only mean how horny she has become because of his._

 _Finally submitting to her need, he pressed his face further on her pussy –with her panties being the only barrier and didn't mind how her love juices damped his face as he continued to sniff her like a dog. He sniffed while his teeth gently nibbled her which caused her to actually beg._

 _With his own sexual desire slowly gaining control, he forcefully ripped her panties with his teeth, taking note to buy her more afterwards, and dove his tongue in her soaking pussy lips. He heard her scream in pleasure as he propped her legs above his shoulders, reach his arms to fondle her breasts and nipples and ravish her sweet maidenhood._

 _He closed his eyes and drowned in the juices that dripped out of her pussy. The taste was unlike anything he ever tasted. The delicious, savory, liquid coated his tongue and trickle down to his throat. He let his saliva further lubricate her vaginal walls as far and as deep as he could go. When he decided that she's wet enough, he rose up and gave her time to at least recover her breath._

 _Noting how cloudy with lust her eyes were, he never felt so proud. Gently swooping down, he entered his tongue in her open mouth and they played with each other's tongue. The lewd sounds their tongues made further stimulated their desire._

 _It felt weird tasting her own juices but she was too high to mind. Hikari gasped when she felt the tip of his cock protrude her pussy. Kei let go and stared at her questioningly, asking for permission. When she finally nodded her head, Kei whispered words of love in her ear before taking hold of her hips and point his aching member at her entrance._

 _He entered her slowly and gently, careful not to draw out blood. He stopped when he was all the way in. letting her walls stretch and get accustomed to his size._

 _His inner demon was shouting and clawing out of his mental cage to just pound her senseless, to fuck her so hard she wouldn't be able to remember anything else but his name._

 _Her hips gently moved, signaling him to begin, and he obliged. Kei pulled out then snapped his hips back into her pussy which caused her to arch her back in pleasure. The small gesture was enough to completely destroy whatever control he has left. Now that his demon is out and free on a rampage, he succumbed to it._

 _He pulled her legs up on his shoulders and banged. His pelvic thrusts were becoming frantic. The gentleness was gone as he pounded into her like an animal. Kei was like a battering ram, thrusting in and out of her with all the power he has. Fueled by his own lust, he drowned in her screams which were like music to his ears. Sweet, sweet music that cried out his name. He liked this side of Hikari, in fact he liked all sides of Hikari, but a Hikari begging and screaming for more pushed him over the edge._

 _His only desire is to deliver this sweet angel to the highest peaks of pleasure._

 _This is not sex._

 _No, definitely not sex._

 _This is love._

 _They're making love._

 _Hips thrusting, pelvises snapping, sweat swapping, and skin slapping. Oh if only it'll never stop. The burning sensation as he went in and out of her tight, wet, canal build up to the point of his limit. He wants to cum, he needed to cum now! Needed to fill her womb with his seed, to claim her as his._

 _Hikari screamed, Kei roared, and a burst of sperm blasted out of his penis._

 _They froze and stayed like that as the electricity of immense pleasure paralyzed them in place. When the last drop of his seed flowed out into her luscious flower, did exhaustion hit them like a ton of bricks and they collapsed._

 _Kei laid on top of Hikari but he didn't bother to remove himself as he wrapped her in his arms and let her neck feel his warm breath. Their hearts beat as one and their bodies shook in ecstasy unlike any experience they felt before._

 _When they found their strength, they stared long and deep into each other's eyes, letting their gaze speak volumes of love no words could ever describe…_

 _If only it stayed like that forever…_

" _I love you"_

* * *

 _ **To 'anime lover': I know that I promised that yours will be up on this chapter but I just had to scoot this one in. Sorry for the big delay :/ I promise yours will be on the next chapter! Please bear with me!**_

* * *

 _ **!ATTENTION!**_

 _ **I AM OPEN FOR REQUESTS AND SUGGESTIONS! JUST PM ME OR LEAVE IT IN THE REVIEWS!**_

 _ **AND TO AVOID MAKING THE ONE SHOTS TOO SIMILAR, I WOULD LIKE YOUR REQUESTS TO BE MORE SPECIFIC AND BY SPECIFIC, I DO NOT ONLY MEAN BY HOW THE STORY WILL GO BUT HOW "DESCRIPTIVE" AND "CREATIVE" THEIR SEX WILL BE (E.g. what position should they do? Would I add toys? Should I make more dialogues? Should I use more colorful words? Etc.)**_

* * *

 **Please look into my other SA fanfics: Seven Deadly Sins, Vows to you, The One For Me, Dugong Bughaw,, and my first Ryuu/Finn fic: The Prince is my Princess.**

 **Ciao~!**


	5. Missing You

_**This fanfic is requested by**_

' _ **AnimeLover'**_

* * *

 _ **I AM OPEN FOR REQUESTS AND SUGGESTIONS! JUST PM ME OR LEAVE IT IN THE REVIEWS!**_

* * *

 _ **Vows to You (M)**_

* * *

 _ **004:**_ _Missing You_

* * *

Takishima Group is a renowned multi-company that holds the number one position in the entire business world. A conglomerate so powerful it was respected, feared, and sometimes threatened by all. For five generations, the company has remained strong thanks to its remarkable successors. And the most notorious of all these successors is the fifth generation, Takishima Kei, who, at an early age, has been handling the family business behind the scenes.

The lad was a prodigy, both in sports and academics, and so when he finally inherited the company, the statistics have grown tenfold. Not only is he filthy rich, he also possesses a handsome face that can make any woman's heart melt.

So with a man such as him, who is like the Sun god Apollo incarnate; why is the fifth generation's wife complaining?

Takishima Kei, despite the facts that circulate around him of being a stone cold person, who does not hesitate to destroy any family that dares insult him, believe it or not, he has a heart. And this heart of his is only seen and is in the loving hands of his childhood sweetheart and only love, Hanazono Hikari- now called Takishima Hikari.

The couple was blessed by four beautiful children, and unlike the family Kei grew up with, his family is much warmer and closer than he ever had. Despite all the riches he possesses, he would be willing to give it all up for the well-being of his family, especially for his wife.

So what's wrong now?

"Mama is Papa coming home today?" asked her four-year old daughter.

"Don't play with your food honey" she said before sighing "I'm sorry dear but papa is still busy with work"

"But he hasn't come back for weeks mom" interjected her six-year old son.

"I miss papa! I want to see papa!"

Hikari looked at her daughter who is on the verge of crying, with worry. She was about to say something but the twins suddenly burst out crying beside her.

"Idiot! Your shouting made them cry!" her son scolded his sister and helped her comfort one of the twins while Hikari calmed her daughter and the other twin.

"I know honey, I miss him too" Hikari sympathized but then… DING! As if a light bulb lit atop her head. A plan suddenly unfold in her brain "I know! Why don't we go camping tomorrow?" she chimed after settling back her now-calmed twins.

"Camping? But it's not fun without father-"

"Who says that we won't include him in the trip? Of course he'll come!"

"Really?! Papa will come too?!"

"How are you going to do that mom?"

Hikari smiled and crouched down to meet her son's eye level before lightly tapped his nose with her finger. "With magic" her smile widened "Now finish your dinner and help your sister pack up your things for tomorrow. Just leave your papa to me"

"YES MOM!"

* * *

 _ **RING…**_

 _ **RING…**_

 _ **RING…**_

 _ **RING…**_

 _ **RI-**_

"Hello?"

"Good evening Aoi"

"Hikari? Ah! Mrs. Takishima! I'm sorry for my rudeness, what can I help you with?"

"Aoi, I told you that you can drop the honorifics if it's not about business, just call me Hikari. Anyway, I'm sorry for calling so late. I just wanted to know where my husband is now. I know that his flight already touched down here in Tokyo a few hours ago"

"Yes, Sir Takishima has just returned from Brooklyn, however he had to go straight to Takishima Group's Headquarters and is currently in a meeting"

"He's still in a meeting? Alright, I'm on my way there Aoi. I have something very important to discuss with him after his meeting. Can I trust that you'll make sure that no one bothers him after that?"

"As you wish Mrs-… Hikari"

"Thank you Aoi, you've done me a great favor. I'll speak to my husband to give you a week off after this. Thank you for your hard work"

"Thank you very much Hikari, I'll see to your request right away"

"Okay, bye"

"Bye"

She closed her phone and blushed cherry when her eyes fell on the bag beside her.

' _I'll have to thank Sakura for giving me that book on our honeymoon_ '

* * *

To say that Kei Takishima is angry is beyond understatement.

.FURIOUS!

A few hours ago he was itching to just shout at the pilot to go faster so that he could burst out of the plane and run like hell back to his home. He's been away for weeks doing all sorts of things concerning the company and he's dying to see his wife and children again. They probably miss him as much as he missed them.

He's right here in Japan and yet he couldn't even go back home because they've been dragging him (most by his father) from place to place doing whatever's concerned with their business.

Kei closed the door behind him and rubbed his temple. If they're going to barge in and drag him to another meeting, then he should at least get a few minutes rest. Let's just say that he's got such a hectic schedule that he couldn't even find the time to call his family and ask how they were without being interrupted before he could complete entering the numbers.

"How are you, Mr. CEO?" his eyes snapped open and stared back at the gorgeous woman sitting on his desk. He dropped his suitcase.

The said woman that possessed the silkiest jet black hair approached him, her bare feet padded softly on the carpet and he felt something caught in his throat as he watched the gentle sway of her hips. She stopped before him and he unconsciously sucked in oxygen when she teasingly neared her lips with his.

He stared back at her onyx eyes and he could feel his mouth salivate when he finally noticed that she's wearing nothing but one of his white, long-sleeved formal polo and very, tight and lacy dark violet panties.

"Hikari…" he groaned when he was about to lean in for a kiss, she pulled away and took his fallen suitcase.

"Don't dawdle now sir, you still have work to do" she grounded.

Hikari walked back behind his desk with her husband following behind. His feet unconsciously followed her steps, eyes transfixed on her teasing ass as if hypnotized. She motioned him to sit on his chair and he followed, eyes not leaving his breathtaking wife. He didn't even notice her open his computer for him.

When light obscured his vision of her, he growled in annoyance.

"Go on" she said, she sat on the empty space of his desk "Get to work" she pressed.

Usually, he would have pounced at the very sight of her but for some reason, his tired body and longing mind wanted to just obey her every wish. Not to mention that Hikari has this strong vibe of authority radiating out of her (a trait she must have acquired from him). He was under her complete mercy… and it turns him on. Though his fingers danced on his keyboard, his mind was completely blank. If Hikari wouldn't just glare- a trait he rubbed off on her after so many years and for all the time of taking care of energetic children- at him every time he turns his head, then things would have already turned a one-eighty by now.

However, it didn't stop him to watch her secretly from the corner of his eye.

Hikari's legs shifted and it caused his heart to panic, thinking that she's gonna leave so his hand suddenly shot up to catch a creamy thigh.

The smooth feel of her skin under his hand ignited the fire of lust inside him as he remembered these thick thighs wrap around his torso as he thrust in and out-

"What do you think you're doing?" Hikari demanded and Kei stared back at her questioningly "Don't you have work to do? Isn't it more important for you?"

Now that last part scrunched his features. He was about to retort but Hikari suddenly stood up and before he knew it, her lips were only centimeters apart from his again. They stared back at each other's eyes for a while until he felt the thigh he just held press his crotch.

Noticing this as well, Hikari purposely kneaded her knee on his trousers and smiled triumphantly when she felt it harden immediately from a mere touch. He was about to devour her mouth but Hikari opened the first few buttons of his polo. Kei was once again hypnotized as he stared at the bare skin and the junction between her breasts. All logic flew away when she pushed those breasts to his chest.

Kei didn't know when Hikari did it but he then found his pants pulled down and his wife was staring at his raging erection. Hikari experimentally kissed the cloth-covered penis and Kei couldn't help suppress a moan. She giggled when she saw it twitch, eager to break through the fabric.

Kei wasn't the type of person to beg except if it concerned his family. His pride kept that in lock and key but the situation he's in is driving him out of control. His vixen of a wife was playing with him. Her delicate hands were on him alright, but she let the offending piece of fabric get in between them and she's been doing nothing but give him light caresses and quick kisses. **Why can't she just suck him raw already?!**

His heart rate increased and beads of sweat were running down from his forehead and neck.

"Hikari-ahhh!" he couldn't hold it anymore. He raised his hips at the contact of his bare skin on the cold air and his hands instinctively clutched her head as she finally gave his cock the attention he wanted. Heat rose to his face when he saw his dick disappear and appear in her mouth. Her right hand pumped the other half of his long penis while her other hand massaged his balls. Feeling the fatigue crash onto him like a ton of bricks, he let go of her as his head rested at the top headrest of his office chair, panting like he just ran ten marathons.

He was about to beg her for more but then he heard a knock on his door. Alarmed, Hikari swiveled her husband so he's facing his desk as she hid herself securely under the mahogany wood.

Kei quickly settled himself down and wiped any trace of sweat off his face before clearing his throat and speaking "Come in"

"Mr. Takishima" came in an old man "I apologize if I have interrupted you with what you are doing"

' _Damn right you're interrupting_ ' a vein popped on his forehead but he knew better than to tell that to him out loud, so he took a deep breath "Is there something the matter, Mr. Appleton?"

"Ah, yes, me and a few of my colleagues were just wondering if you would like to hear our proposal for the coming summer-"

And that was all that he heard when he felt Hikari's wet tongue lick from the base of his balls up to the tip, bringing back his organ to life once more, and this caused him to release an audible gasp- to which his wife giggled mischievously.

"Oh! I-I'm sorry if it was such a short notice. I wanted to tell you about it after the meeting but you immediately disappeared and I'm afraid I do not seem to know my why around your company" Mr. Appleton let out a hearty laugh.

"Hn" was all he responded and once again took a deep breath "Please have a seat" he managed to say without stuttering because now his wife is blowing cold air on his head.

"Thank you" Mr. Appleton and his colleagues followed and seated themselves on the couches before him. "Ah, allow me to introduce to you-"

Kei struggled to listen for his mind is at war with his body. While his brain is telling him to listen to these men and avoid jeopardizing himself and shaming his wife, and endure it all until they leave; his body- more like his libido, was shouting and clawing at its cage saying to hell with these men! Get your wife under your desk and fuck her to kingdom come until she wouldn't be able to walk in months!

"Mr. Takishima, are you alright?" he heard one of them ask and he noticed that he's beginning to sweat again. He immediately wiped it off. He propped his elbows over his desk and join his fingers together over his mouth, as if thinking deeply before speaking.

"Yes, please continue" he said in seriousness. The businessmen continued on rambling through their small presentation until he felt something cold wrap around him and being pushed all the way down at the base, just above his testicles. He felt his own cock twitch at the tightness and heard his wife giggle underneath.

Curious, he expertly looked down through the corners of his eyes and what he saw shocked him. There, wrapped neatly around his pulsating sex was a silver, metallic hoop.

' _A cock ring?!_ ' realization hit him. How in devil's name was she able to get a hold of this? Much less know about it and know how to use it!

The cold ring stung his skin that he had to bite his tongue to fight back the moan. The businessmen continued to talk of things he couldn't comprehend anymore and he screamed in his mind to just shout at them and tell them to get out. That was until Aoi came.

"Sir Takishima" he bowed in polite "I'm sorry to interrupt but I'm afraid that there is an urgent call for Mr. Appleton. There seems to be a meeting waiting for him in Shanghai"

"Oh my! You're right! I completely forgot about that!" the old man shot out of his chair and ordered the others to pack up. "I'm so sorry Kei but it seems that I am much needed elsewhere"

Kei sighed, in relief "It's no problem Sir Appleton. We shall continue this discussion another time"

"Then I hope you a good evening" he bowed and Kei gently bowed his head. His hands were firmly grasping the armrests of his chair because he is absolutely losing control.

When they were out of sight, Aoi said "Forgive my tardiness but I have done what you have asked, Mrs. Takishima"

' _Mrs.?_ ' Kei wondered and Hikari's head popped out from under his desk and looked at Aoi with a smile

"No, it was actually a good timing Aoi. Have a nice weekend!" she chirped. Aoi bowed at the couple before pressing the lock on the door and closing it.

After that, Hikari turned her head to face Kei and she smiled sweetly at him but there was mischief in her eyes. "Now, where were we?"

Finally letting go of that thin thread of control, Kei pounced on Hikari to devour her lips. Their position is really uncomfortable. With Kei's weight crushing her to his desk, their bodies were bended so that Hikari's upper body was lying on the desk. Her husband's hand was gripping a mass of her hair to prevent her from pulling away and to pull her face closer to his. While his mouth completely trapped her lips, his tongue fencing with his wife's- all the while savoring each other's saliva, his other hand had already ripped his hundred thousand dollar polo on her body. But he couldn't care less.

A gasping moan escaped from her throat when she felt him slip his thick cock between her thighs, just under her core- which was beginning to soak, coating her juices around it as he slowly pulled in and out.

After what seemed to be like an eternity, Kei finally pulled away and both stared at each other with half-lidded eyes full of lust. They could feel their breaths against each other as Hikari's breasts squished over his muscular chest. Their mouths were slightly opened and he felt an urge to kiss her senseless again after seeing Hikari's swollen lips and the small trail of saliva connecting each other's tongues.

However, he thought otherwise.

"What did you think you were doing, Hikari?"

Hikari, still dizzy from their heated kiss could only respond a ' _huh_?' before being flipped over. Now her breasts were pressed on the mahogany wood. With her shaking hands as support, she lightly lifted herself to look back at her husband before suddenly arching her back when she felt a painful sting on her left butt cheek.

"AHHH!"

"Just what…"

 _ **SMACK!**_

"Mmmm!"

"Did you think you were doing, Hikari?" he stopped for a while, feeling guilty for spanking her like that but with her needy/sorry expression, panting red face, and her plump cheeks presented before him, that guilt might not last another second. "Are you trying to get us into trouble? Are you trying to make me cum while the investors were talking to me?"

With a seductive smirk, she said "Did it work?"

She's right, now that he got a look at his penis, he noticed the leaking semen from the head. No, it's not pre-cum. His mind was too occupied of making sure to maintain a poker face in front of his clients while his wife sucked him off under his desk that he didn't realize that he was about to burst.

' _So that's why she put the cock ring_ ' he thought.

"You've done a naughty thing my love" he pulled her raven locks, arching her back further to press her stomach on the desk but not hard enough to hurt her "And do you know what happens to girls who do naughty things?" he nipped her ear and inserted his tongue to for emphasis.

Hikari moaned "W-what?"

"They get punished"

His free hand trailed the sides of her body and to gently rub her ass. Then with one swift movement, he gave his wife another whack, making her scream in the process while biting her ear. He rubbed the other cheek gently before giving it a loud slap.

"Oh!"

"Do you accept your punishment Hikari?"

Another whack.

"YES! Oh yes! I-I'm sorry p-please… Kei…" she mewled

The sounds she made were so erotic in his ear that he couldn't help but stick his entire length between her legs, grinding the shaft just below her panty-covered pussy. He could feel her breathing hardly underneath him. Kei licked his lips and proceeded to thrust himself between her thighs before ripping off her bra and aggressively squeeze her breasts.

"Nghh! K-Kei!"

Oh god her boobs were perfect. Not too big, not too small, but plump enough that it felt like the perfect pillows- well, he always used them as pillows anyway. He could feel her rosy pink nipples and gave it a tight pinch as he kept thrusting her.

Somewhat irritated from her husband's teasing, she pressed her legs together further and the Kei moaned at the new tightness around his hard cock and thus drove him to pound harder. Hikari could feel her body move forward and back in time with her husband's thrusts. She looked down on where he teased her and her mind clouded at the sight of the head appearing and disappearing between her luscious thighs.

She decided to touch the head and Kei almost bit his tongue at the sensation of her fingertips playing and poking the slit on his glans penis, spreading the leaking semen around.

WHACK!

SMACK!

SLAP!

Kei continued to spank his wife's voluptuous ass and the more he does, the louder she moans- which turns him on further. Somehow, her brain couldn't distinguish the difference from pain and pleasure that Kei's hard- but not totally abusive spanks became like an aphrodisiac.

"Unnghhh Hikari... nghhhh… fuck I can't take it anymore!" he roared and with one swift hand, his clothes were on the floor and Hikari's panties were completely ripped off.

He turned her and Hikari smiled at the sight of her husband in his full glory. Though he was insanely strong, his muscles were not bulky. They were in great tone like that of a model- she once mentioned that she liked those type of bodies one sleepover with the girls and since then, Kei made sure his body was just like she wanted. His pecks were nicely shaped, his stomach showed a full six pack, the muscles on his arms and legs were just right. In short, Kei Takishima is absolutely gorgeous.

' _Delicious'_ her mind was once again blank when his lips firmly enclosed hers. This time their kiss was slow and passionate. There was neither lust nor hunger, just pure love and the longing to hold each other once more in each other's arms after being apart for so long. To the point that Hikari's arms locked themselves around his neck, Kei's strong arms circling as much as his arms can hold and the tears that threatened to fall from their eyes.

What seemed like an eternity (for about thirty minutes) Kei pulled back to let his wife breath. He planted a sweet, soundly kiss on her forehead before staring at her glittering eyes.

"Are you ready my love?" he asked. Hikari was still trying to catch her breath when she gazed upon her husband. His eyes were a much richer shade of gold- yellow ochre. This time, his eyes were livelier and he smiled more often than he used to before. Nothing else might be left to say besides that about the things that changed in his appearances.

When they got married, time seemed to have been frozen for the newly-wedded Takishima couple that after almost seven years of marriage, nothing much changed between them. After giving birth to four children, Hikari should be having stretch marks marking her body, but those body mishaps may not even exist for her because her body is just like the way it was. Same goes with Kei, where he should be having a rougher, deeper voice- it didn't happen. His voice still sounded young and sexy to anyone's ears (especially to Hikari's ears).

Their physical appearances haven't changed to the point where they would be mistaken as teenagers, around sixteen or eighteen years old. So you could imagine people not taking them seriously when they told them their real age, that they're married and have four bubbly children. You could also imagine the times when Kei still had to chase off potential- foolish young lads who tried to make a move on his wife. 'Married woman' doesn't seem to exist in their dictionary.

Hikari smiled at those thoughts before nodding her head slightly, "Yes, take me Kei"

Feeling the fire burn hotter inside him, he carried her to the sofa- now turned sofa bed on one corner of his office and placed her there. He towered over her and he licked his lips at the mouth-watering feast before him.

Starved, he spread her creamy legs, kissed the damp vagina before proceeding to align his throbbing member by her nether lips- then lifting one of her legs to rest on his shoulder. Hikari breathed to prepare herself on the upcoming onslaught of her husband's monstrous girth. Kei kissed the leg and foot propped on his shoulder to smooth her before entering the head inside.

Hikari gasped as he continued to slowly inch his way inside her. Kei sucked in his breath. Her pussy felt so good it was like its sucking his entire length inside like a vacuum.

"Mmmmm Keeeiiii you're so deep inside meeee" her moan was so exquisite in his ears that it made his mouth water even more. After burying his entire penis inside, he stopped to let her walls stretch around him. Oh god its been so long that it felt like this was their first time again. Even though they've done it so much for more than seven years, tonight, she's so tight that she's still like a virgin.

Oh and yes, with Kei's pent up lust and almost insatiable libido with his wife, they pretty much have an active sex life. Which surprisingly, Hikari didn't mind.

"Ohhh fuck Hikari… you're so tight… ahhh fuck"

They started to move when Hikari grinded her hips towards him, making his abdomen wet with her spilled juices and his balls pressed to her ass.

He kissed her one last time before pulling out completely- resulting a whine from his love, then suddenly thrusting all the way in. At first, just like their kiss, it was slow and passionate, only relishing the pleasure of being one.

However, it was not to last when Kei rammed his full length that it hit her g spot. Hikari screamed from atop her lungs that it made her back arch that her breasts were completely displayed before his face.

"Oh god Kei! Do that again!" Obeying his wife's command, he adjusts and hit her there again, causing her to scream louder- good thing that his office was free from cameras and is soundproof. He kept ramming her in her sweet spot that she could barely control it any longer.

Well, anything can happen in bed… particularly during sex. The feeling of his cock inside her was sending erotic pleasures around her entire body, the stirring feelings inside her were so delicious she did something completely out of character.

She started to beg.

"Oh please Kei! Please, please, please Kei! Give it to me! Give me your h-h-huge cock! I missed it so much I want it inside me again! Kei! My love, fu-fu… fuck me harder!"

Hearing her say those profanities turned him on immensely that he held those thighs to him tightly before pounding into her so hard and fast that- if possible, with his inhumane ability, it was almost as fast as the speed of sound.

"Yeah you like that Hikari?" he taunted "You like the feel of my dick inside you? Oh fuck you're so tight! Ughhh you feel so good Hikari… nghhh oh yeah so wet, so tight, so good!"

She had to hold on to the sofa for dear life- which was tearing up because of her insane grip and scratches, as her husband jack-hammered her tight twat like an animal in heat. He was stretching her up so good that she felt her body go numb.

"Oh Kei I love your dick inside me… mmmm! Keep it going Kei! Mmmm! Oh god Keep it-ahhh! Ahhh! Ahhh! Nghhh! Hmmm! I can't-oh yes! I can't hold it anymore oh that feels so good! I'm gonna cum-Kei, ohhh! I'm coming! I'm coming!"

"Oh fuck Hikari! I'm gonna lose it! Yeah oh yeah you're so good! So ahhh!-fuck- tight! I'm gonna make sure you-nghhh! Get pregnant tonight Hikari! Ohh! Give me another baby!"

"Do it Kei! Do it! I want to feel your hot seed inside me mmmm! Impr-hmm! Impregnate me Kei! Ohh! I want another-hmm! Baby!"

"HIKARI!"

"KEI!"

With one last scream, their throats went dry as they rode out the biggest orgasm they ever had since their honeymoon. Kei could feel her sweet juices coating around his shaft, her walls milked him dry while his cock continued to spray load after load of hot sperm inside her. He spurted out so much that Hikari could feel some leak down her ass, drenching the sofa bed.

With one last thrust, he emptied himself completely.

* * *

The couple laid down on the sofa bed, exhausted from their previous exhibition.

A blanket was wrapped around them as Kei hugged his wife tightly to his muscular chest, all the while kissing and smelling her silky hair while his wife drew patterns over his pecks and listening to his heartbeat.

"I missed you" Hikari mumbled and Kei made an audible kiss on her head.

"I missed you too" he hugged her closer to him- if possible "so much"

"I missed you more" Hikari smiled

"No, I missed you more" a smiled crept on Kei's face too

"No, I missed YOU much more" she looked up at him, her smile widening

"No, I missed YOU very much more" he smiled a toothy smile

"No, I missed you-"

"No, I missed-

"No, I-"

"No, I MISSED YOOUUU" Hikari was unable to fight back when he suddenly attacked her with open kisses all over her face, all the while tickling her sensitive spots causing Hikari to laugh hysterically. She tried to push him away but his hand kept a good firm hold on her wrists while his other hand tickled his beautiful wife.

When Kei felt that she had enough, he smiled watching his wife take her breath before kissing her lovingly on the lips. They broke apart and Hikari kissed her husband's nose.

"I missed you" she smiled and Kei could only smile as he hugged her to him again, after adjusting the blanket that have gone disheveled while Hikari kicked around from laughter. "The kids too… they missed their father and wanted to spend time with him"

"Hmm" he caressed her back "I missed them too. But I have work-"

He was caught off when his wife looked up at him. the look on her eyes told him things that didn't have to be mentioned out loud and after that, he nodded in realization.

"So you had Aoi take care of everything"

Hikari only smiled sweetly which made Kei's heart swell with pride

"Hikari, you little vixen" a kiss on the forehead

"He's done me a big favor Kei, and I promised him a vacation for it"

"Hmm" he nodded "I suppose I'll have to thank him as well"

They kissed once more before he added, "So what will be our family bonding time Mrs. Hikari Takishima?" oh how he loved the sound of that

Hikari giggled. "We're going camping"

A month later, Hikari told the news that she's pregnant… again.

* * *

 **To 'anime lover': Sorry for the long delay! I know you said that** _ **"**_ _Can u write something when_ _ **hikari is more forceful and kei and hikari are married.(I granted this part)**_ _Maybe,_ _ **the setting could be kei's apartment (I'm sorry but that's a bit hard to place in the setting. So I hope you didn't mind that it turned into an office sex ;D)**_ _Oh, and_ _ **hikari is mad at Kei for not being home for long (I granted that too)**_ _and_ _ **hikari kept on ignoring him (Again, I can't seem to visualize that part)**_ _until she misses him to much._

 **At any rate,**

 **Hoped you liked this one! :D**

* * *

 **To 'Aria' your request will be up and running on the next chapter so please stay tuned!**

* * *

 **Okay guys! As an apology for not updating for so long, I hope that this chapter would atone for my absence :3 I made sure to make it sweet, romantic, kinky, wild, and cute at the same time! I really liked this one too so I hope you guys do too~!**

 **Please look into my other SA fanfics: Seven Deadly Sins, Vows to you, The One For Me, The Prince is my Princess, and Noise and Silence**

 **Ciao~!**


	6. Masseur

_**This fanfic is requested by**_

' _ **AnimeLover'**_

* * *

 _ **I AM OPEN FOR REQUESTS AND SUGGESTIONS! JUST PM ME OR LEAVE IT IN THE REVIEWS!**_

* * *

 _ **Vows to You (M)**_

* * *

 _ **006:**_ _Masseur_

* * *

"Later guys! I'll be in the library!" Hikari chirped off out of the greenhouse before her friend's words could reach her ears.

"Hikari seems odd"

"What do you mean? She always studies in the library"

"Not for two weeks straight! She rarely has tea time with us! Now what are you gonna say about that you Monster A?!"

"She's probably just doing some extra studying since the Prelim Exams is on Friday this week"

"You better make sure she'll be fine or else I'm gonna kill you!"

"Yeah right"

* * *

Kei realized it was already nightfall when he finished doing his work in the SA's private study. The school is already closed around this time but since he has access to this learning institution, he wouldn't have to worry about being locked up.

He was not surprised at all when he found a certain Hikari Hanazono jotting down notes with mountains of books around her when he reached the greenhouse to get his bag. From the shadows, he crept up behind her and blew on her ear.

"What are you doing?"

Feeling a sudden rush of ice flow down her spine, Hikari stiffened and shrieked loud enough to match Megumi's powerful voice.

"You scream like a banshee Hikari"

"What the? Takishima?!" she snapped her head behind her "Don't creep on me like that!"

"What are you doing?" he repeated his question

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm studying so that I could beat you of course! Because this time, I'm going to win our challenge!" she pumped her fist in the air

"Yes, I'm well aware of that but Hikari, in case you haven't noticed its seven-thirty" he nodded at the clock on the table

"Seven-thirty?! I didn't notice!" she flushed and fidgeted around her seat, her face red with embarrassment.

Kei sighed but he eventually smiled affectionately and placed a hand on her head "I'm glad you're having your way for our challenge but don't work too hard. You'll work yourself out and then you'll have to forfeit"

"What did you say?! I'll never forfeit!" her glare was absolutely adorable to his eyes that he couldn't help but widen his smile.

He kissed her head "Come on, I'll take you home"

"Oh could you just give me at least ten more minutes? I'm almost done taking notes"

Kei looked at his watch and sighed, "Ten minutes"

She beamed at him and continued with her work. Fortunately, or unfortunately, while he was working, his mind kept on wandering off to his beautiful girlfriend. His gaze was transfixed on her soft lips as he absentmindedly licked his tongue.

"W-What are you doing Takishima?" she startled when her boyfriend's cool hands were suddenly on her shoulders to remove her jacket.

"You're working too hard, love. You need to relax" he loosened her tie before rubbing her shoulders. With the backrest of the chair separating them, he pushed as closer to her as possible. His head rested on her head with his eyes closed as he massaged her back.

Hikari's stiffness soon faded as he worked his magic on her. she could feel her tense shoulders relaxing and it made her feel better as she finished what she's doing. However, the more Kei's fingers made soothing motions on her muscles, the more she finds herself feeling more… relaxed.

She couldn't help but mewl when Kei rubbed that part on her back. Her eyes drooped to a close and her mouth gaped a bit as she felt him untie her tired muscles. Suddenly, as if a wave hit her, her arms dropped down to her sides and her head fell back to his stomach.

"Feeling good?" he smirked

She nodded, moaning "Yeah… i-it's so good…"

"Good" he managed another moan out of her as he inserted his tongue in her open mouth. She let him do what he wants.

With that signal, he preceded his hands to go lower; at first, innocently treading his fingers up and down her arms. Then, when his Hikari dared to suck his tongue, he felt penis come alive. Kei's hands went over her chest to open the first three buttons to expose her C-cup breasts.

Hikari gasped and tried to close it again but she can't help but feel so weak and she's too intoxicated by their heated tongues playing with each other. She elicited a moan when Kei's other hand lifted her skirt to run a finger up and down her panties.

She could feel him smirk when he felt her getting more wet by his touch. he dared to go further as he inserted his hand inside her panties and without warning, plunged two fingers inside.

"AH! T-Taki-mmm!" not only does her body disobey her will but her voice betrayed her as well.

She gasped as Kei's other hand wounded around to snap the front clasps of her bra, leaving the fabric useless and letting the cool air tingle her exposed flesh. He massaged both breasts first before pinching one nipple- feeling pleased as it hardened under his touch.

"Hmmm… K-Kei… nghh…. D-d-don't… Mmm… ahhmmm… not there- ahhh!"

Kei dared another finger inside her nether lips, relishing the feeling of her hot, juicy fluids coating his fingers.

"You need to relax Hikari" he licked her ear "I need to thoroughly massage you…" he licked her cheek slowly "and doesn't it feel good?" his tongue went back into her mouth.

Oh yes, yes, yes, it feels absolutely good.

Not only were his fingers plummeting in and out of her but its making circular and scissoring motions around her sweet vagina- completely massaging her insides- not to mention his thumb toyed with her clit.

Somehow, her hand found the strength to move to reach behind her. Hikari grabbed and rubbed the mad arousal that threatened to break free from his trousers. She smirked as her lover growled and gasp for air.

Then he let go.

"W-what…?" Hikari dazed, silently regretting that she might have done something wrong. She turned to look at him but her body immediately ached at felt too cold at the sudden loss of his touch, especially her tickled pussy. "Did... did I do something wrong?" she breathed.

Kei shook his head, licking his coated fingers clean- Hikari felt a wave of pleasure tickle her pussy at the sight.

"Of course not Hikari. You didn't do anything wrong" he drawled, inserting the same fingers insider her mouth. "In fact, you turn me on" he removed the fingers- which her tongue relished in, before kissing her perfect lips. "I just need your permission if you want me to continue"

"Well, you didn't ask for permission when you touched my breasts and shove your fingers inside me" she fully turned to him, teasing him by crossing her arms under her breasts to emphasize her large mounds.

He licked his lips "They needed a massage Hikari" Kei bent down to lick the spot between her breasts "They needed my touch" he kissed her throat "But this…" he stepped back, unbuckling his belt and zip down his boxers to palm his raging erection "This my love, needs to be inside you"

Hikari blushed, her heart racing like horses as she stared at his cock. She'll never get used to seeing his most private part no matter how many times they've done it. He was huge! And well endowed. It's probably around 8 to 10 inches! It's a miracle she can swallow it whole without gagging and for the first time, Hikari actually feels lucky to have Kei because regardless of her innocence- Sakura does say _"Women like it big"_

' _I guess I like 'em big too_ ' she giggled to herself before leaning down to place a chaste kiss on the head. She giggled again when it bobbed towards her before coming up and kiss her lover.

She blew air in his hear as she whispered in fluent French, " _Baise-moi~_ "

Before she knew it, Kei scooped her up and yanked her panties down mid-thigh. Then she realized that she's got her back on him. He bent her forward and she automatically used her hands to balance her on the wall in front of her.

"Nghh-AHH!" she squealed, feeling him rub his penis over her pussy.

She looked back over her shoulder. Kei took his time teasing her until his eyes met hers as he plunged the head out of nowhere. Hikari screamed at the sudden intrusion, feeling Kei's arms wrap around her as her arms gave way to keep her bent position. Her head hung low and she gritted her teeth as Kei inched his enormous girth inside her tight twat- all the while placing butterfly kisses on her back and whispering sweet words to help her relax.

Regaining her strength, she raised her arms to steady herself on the wall.

"Are you alright, love?" he licked down her spine.

Hikari calmed her breathing first before nodding "Y-yes, I'm fine Kei p-please… m-m-move…"

"As you wish" he placed one last kiss on her back before spreading her ass cheeks with his hands to take him deeper. "How would like it my sweet? Do you want me to take you slow?" he removed his dick before entering her again slowly. The teasing motion earned him a frustrated groan from his lover. "Or do you want me to fuck you hard and fast?" he suddenly banged her with two surprisingly fast and delicious thrusts before going back to his slow tempo. "Which is it Hikari? How would you like me to make love with you?"

"Mm… mmmm h-har… nghh… f-fa.. ahmmm…"

"What was that Hikari?"

"Nghh… g-h-hard… Mmmm… f-a-fast…"

"You'll have to speak up love" he teased, he heard her clearly but he just loves the expression she's giving. Panting and heaving with passion and he's on cloud nine at the realization that he's the one causing it.

"H-Hard and… mmmm! fast… ahhhh please… _**baise-moi~!**_ "

"Whatever you desire, my love"

Kei wasted no time as he plunged his entire, giant penis inside her only to remove a few inches but slam it inside again. Hikari could feel her body rock with every hard thrust. Her fists clenched tight on the wall as her head raised and fell at his merciless tempo. She could feel her sweat soak her uniform, feeling the tides of pleasure ripple through her skin like a raging storm.

Meanwhile, Kei felt his control fall down deeper into the abyss of lust with every wild thrust. He spread her ass cheeks wider so that she could take in more of him and licked his lips at her nice, puckered hole. He bent over to his lover and inserted his left thumb on her open mouth. His pace didn't falter as Hikari automatically coated his thumb with her sweet saliva. Kei smiled when Hikari whimpered after he removed his thumb but he felt her entire body shake when he spread that saliva over her other hole.

"T-TAKISHIMA! N-Nooo not there! Th-that's-!" her protests only seemed to drive him more as he inserted his big thumb insider her asshole.

"Shhh…" he hushed, "Don't tell me you're asking me to stop Hikari"

She bit her lip but it was futile as her moans became louder. Hikari doesn't know where to focus because the way he pounded her soaking pussy was as good as how his thumb circled inside her hole.

" _V-votre bite_ \- ah-ahhh! _Si-si_ … hmmm! _Si bien_!"

Oh that does it.

Like a dog in heat, Kei fucked his cute little Hikari like a beast. He was honestly turned on when she said she wanted him to fuck her in perfect French. His libido immediately screamed at him to pin her down and rape her- if he must, as long as he puts his aching erection inside her.

He took a mental note. He should teach her how to speak in French more.

Kei was about to make her say something more in French until his phone echoed throughout the empty greenhouse. He growled in annoyance and he was about to throw the damned thing when he say the name of the caller.

"Hikari, it's your brother" he said, not slowing down. Hikari managed to look back at him with a worried expression.

As much as Kei was known to be fearless, there's only one- make it two, people in the world who can really make him step down… for now at least- until he marries Hikari and has more rights over her.

"I'm going to answer it" He cleared his throat and before Hikari could stop him, he already swiped his phone to answer and Hikari had to bite her hand to keep her moaning down. "Hello Atsushi?"

" **Hey Kei, sorry for calling you I hope I'm not interrupting anything"**

Kei looked at his their joined sexes. His smirk faltered into worry when he saw Hikari biting her hand. He bent over to replace her hand with his instead before answering "It's alright, can I help you?"

" **Actually I'm wondering if you know where Hikari is. It's late and she's not at home yet"**

He looked down and silently kissed her temple "Yeah she's still here studying in the greenhouse"

Hikari's amazed at how he can keep this pace and sound so calm at the same time.

" **Well, can you tell her to stop and take her home? Mom and dad are getting worried"**

"Yeah sure, I'll take her home"

" **Thanks. Oh and Kei?"**

"Yes?"

" **The next time you have sex with my sister, at least slow it down and let her breathe"** Kei and Hikari's faces paled and Kei immediately stopped his assault **"That's right, I've caught you guys a few times when you're over at the house. Don't worry I don't think mom and dad knows"** The lovers were still speechless **"I can hear you guys over the phone you know. Hikari's not the only one who has heightened senses. I won't tell anyone as long as you promise me that you won't knock her up before you guys get married, you won't cause a scandal, or let other people know besides me…** _ **Are we clear Takshima Kei?**_ _"_

A sweat dripped down his forehead at Atsushi's threat "Crystal clear"

" **Good, and don't be too rough. Hikari's running out of excuses to say to our parents on why she can't walk normally. Make sure you take her straight home when you're done. Bye"**

"Oh god that was embarrassing" Hikari let out the breath she's been keeping "I don't think I'll be able to look at big brother in the anymore"

Kei turned off his phone to prevent any more calls before kissing Hikari's head reassuringly "He's going to kill me though"

"He won't" she breathed, rubbing his arm over her waist "He would've done that the first time he caught us"

"I'm sorry, I should've been more careful…"

Hikari turned to place her reassuring kiss over his lips "It's alright"

They continued to kiss in that awkward position until Hikari moaned as she felt his dick twitch inside her with rekindled passion. By now they were dancing with their tongues and she traced his lips with her wet appendage as she looked at him in the eye "Now, give me your _gros, gras, bite~_ "

" _Comme vous voulez , mon amour"_

And then the heated clash of their sexes returned. With the cat out of the bag, they can't help but be bold about it for the first time. Kei drove in and out of her precious sex. Hikari could feel him dive deeper and her moans would get louder with every powerful thrust.

He jackhammered his mighty flesh over hers, relishing the way her sweet juices made it possible for him to slide in and out of her easily. Not only that but she's able to fit his entire size perfectly with his hot, bulbous head hitting her cervix with much vigor. Oh how he loved the way he pushed and pulled from her in an almost frictionless manner. He adores this woman so much and he never felt so happy to finally have her.

The wait was sure worth it.

Feeling his own need about to burst despite his clouded brain as he drowned in the sea of lust, he gave Hikari a fair warning to let her brace herself. Kei groaned and felt his own cock pulse harder at the way her walls clenched around him.

She's going to cum too.

His pleasure hit its zenith as he shot his entire load inside her womb. Kei moaned in absolute bliss as he felt her vaginal walls milk his penis with every last drop. He thrust a few more times before finally taking it out from its favorite sheath, feeling his heart swell with pride as he stared at their mixed juices.

Kei turned to his beloved to help her stand up and regain her breath. He rubbed soothing circles on her back, his dick already flaccid and back inside his trousers before dressing her.

They drove on Kei's car as they appreciated the silence between them, with her head on his shoulder for a small nap while he drove them none-too-hurriedly back to her eyes. When they stopped in front of her house, Kei and Hikari kissed each other a good night but before Hikari moved out of the car, she slid down her panties and inserted it in his uniform pocket.

"You almost forgot" she kissed his nose "for your collection"

Hikari gave him one last kiss before going inside the house.

' _Oh yeah'_ Kei held up her lacy pink panties ' _this is a perfect addition for my collection of Hikari's underwear'_

Kei drove back home with a very satisfied grin on his face that will surely be stuck there until tomorrow.

' _Maybe I should be Hikari's personal masseur'_

* * *

 **To Aria: Sorry if it took so long and if the sex was too short :/ but I hope you liked it!**

* * *

 **To LiamY: Hey! Hahaha oo Pinoy ako :D**

* * *

 **To Anime Lover: Your request will be in the next chapter so stay tuned!**

* * *

 **Hahaha sorry guys I've been into French lately so if there's anybody who knows how to speak French, I'd love to learn it!**

 **WOW! I didn't realize how many requests I've gotten from you guys! hahaha you dirty, dirty minds XD I'll try my best to fulfill them all!**

 **Ciao~!**


End file.
